Am Anfang war das Ei
by Caedes
Summary: Wenn man auf zu vielen Konzerten und Festivals war, kommt das dabei raus. Aber nach den ersten beiden Kapiteln wird die Story ernster ;). Lest es einfach^_^


_Das ist meine erste Fafnction, die ich schreibe und fragt mich bitte nicht, wie ich auf HarryPotter kam. Irgendwann war ich einfach so verrückt danach, dass ich eine Geschichte dazu schreiben wollte.(und wie es scheint, bin ich da nicht die Einzige ^_^)  Die Personen gehören natürlich nicht mir, ausser den Charakteren, die ich mir ausgedacht habe. Aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Rowling mir Snape schenken würde *g*. Na ja, viel Spaß beim lesen und ich würde mich sehr über eure Kommentare freuen.
_

* * *

**Am Anfang war das Ei**

**1. Wie Alles begann**

Der Morgen dämmerte schon, als Harry durch ein Geräusch wach wurde, was sich wie ein leises Schnarchen anhörte. Im ersten Moment war ihm nicht bewusst, wo er sich befand und wie er dort hingekommen war, doch nach einer Weile klärten sich seine schlaftrunkenen Gedanken und ihm fiel ein, das er sich nicht wie sonst bei den Dursleys befand, sondern, dass er bei seinem besten Freund, Ron Weasley, war. 

Er sah noch Onkel Vernon aufgebracht und mit vor Zorn gerötetem Gesicht im Fensterrahmen stehen und Tante Petunia, die verzweifelt versuchte ihren Mann davon abzuhalten, hinter Harry herzuspringen. Die Dursleys, bei denen er seit dem Tod seiner Eltern lebte, legten immer sehr viel Wert auf ein nicht aus der Reihe fallendes Benehmen und waren damals auch nicht gerade zufrieden damit, dass Harry auf eine solch unnormale Schule namens Hogwarts kommen sollte. Es war schließlich eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Harry fühlte sich dort jedoch sehr wohl und genoss immer die Schulzeit, während er die Sommerferien, die er bei den spießigen Dursleys verbringen musste, hasste. Es war auch diesmal nicht anders gewesen. Sie schikanierten ihn andauernd und machten ihn bei jeder kleinsten Gelegenheit fertig. Am liebsten hätten sie ihn in einem Keller eingesperrt und nie wieder hinausgelassen. Das einzige, was Harry dabei tröstete, waren die Briefe von Ron und Hermine, die er beide gut aus Hogwarts kannte und die seine besten Freunde waren. Und natürlich die Briefe von Sirius Black, seinem Paten, der sich leider durch falsche Anschuldigungen vor der Öffentlichkeit verstecken musste. An einem Abend hatte er einen Brief von Ron bekommen.

_Hi Harry! _

Du wirst es nicht glauben. Bill ist an Karten für das W:O:A rangekommen und für dich konnte er auch eine besorgen. Deine Muggel werden dich bestimmt nicht lassen, das Auto können wir nicht nehmen und mit dem Flohpulver ist es letztes mal ja auch schief gegangen, aber wir haben uns einen Plan ausgedacht, über den du dich sicher freuen wirst. Warte diesen Freitag einfach mit gepackten Koffern am Fenster und lass dich überraschen. Hoffentlich klappt das auch.

Ron 

Harry hatte keine Ahnung was ihm bevorstehen würde und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu packen und zu warten. An dem besagten Abend kam jemand, den Harry dort nie erwartet hätte. Es war Sirius, den er schon von weitem mit einem in der Luft schwebendem Motorrad ankommen sah. Ihm fiel vor Freude fast der Koffer aus dem Fenster, doch er schaffte es ihn im letzten Moment noch festzuhalten. 

"Harry! Das ist ne Überraschung, was? "Sagte Sirius mit einem breiten Lächeln und fuhr so nah wie möglich an das Fenster ran. 

"Bin ich froh dich zu sehen." Stammelte Harry nur und umarmte ihn, als hätte er einen verschollenen Bruder wiedergefunden. 

"Hey," Sirius wirkte etwas nervös, "Du musst dich beeilen. Man darf mich hier auf keinen Fall sehen. Gib mir den Koffer und vergiss Hedwig nicht." er deutete dabei auf einen Käfig mit einer schneeweißen Eule.

Hedwig. Fast hätte Harry sie in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen. Leider merkte sie das und ließ ein lautes und beleidigtes Kreischen hören. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Im selben Moment noch hörte er Onkel Vernon, der durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt war, zu seiner Zimmertür poltern. Mit einem Satz schnappte Harry sich Hedwig und sprang noch rechtzeitig, als Vernon ins Zimmer rannte, auf Sirius Motorrad und schon waren sie Auf und Davon. 

Die Nacht war sternenklar und die Häuser unter ihnen wirkten wie aneinandergereihte Bausteine. Bald folgten kleine Wiesen und Wäldern, die sich bis zum Horizont ausbreiteten. Harry hatte sich an Sirius geklammert und wagte nicht, ihn die Dinge zu fragen, die ihm wirklich auf dem Herzen lagen. Vielleicht auch, weil er diesen Augenblick genoss und er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Sirius wieder verschwinden würde. Er war so überrascht, dass er nicht wusste, was er fragen sollte. Ihm fiel nichts ein und dennoch wollte er irgendetwas sagen um dieses schreckliche Schweigen zu durchbrechen. 

"Sirius, bist du eigentlich auch auf diesem...." Harry war der Name des Festivals entfallen und im selben Moment wurde im Bewusst, was für eine blöde Frage, er da stellen wollte.

Sirius drehte sich um und grinste. "Auf das W:O:A gehen? Leider werde ich das wohl in meiner momentanen Lage nicht machen können." Er blickte wieder nach vorne und fügte dann leise hinzu, "Auch wenn es schöne Erinnerungen an Früher wecken würde. Aber zur Zeit wäre es für mich zu riskant."

"Erinnerungen?" fragte Harry, "was für Erinn....", doch Sirius unterbrach ihn. 

"Du weißt noch gar nicht was das W:O:A ist, oder Harry? Das Walpurgisnacht Open Air. Ein riesiges Festival mit guten Bands und vielen Ständen. Die ganze Welt trifft sich dort. Es findet nur alle 20 Jahre statt. Als ich das letzte mal dort war, war ich ungefähr in deinem Alter und....." Sirius brach plötzlich ab und schwieg.

Harry wusste, was er sagen wollte. Sein Vater, James Potter, war damals bestimmt auch dort gewesen. Sirius erinnerte sich sicher an die gemeinsame Schulzeit. Harry stellt sich vor, wie es damals gewesen sein musste. Sein Vater, Sirius, Remus und Peter, die über das Festival rannten oder die Lieder der Bands mitsangen. Jene Zeiten waren schon lange vorbei und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft diese Erinnerungen für Sirius sein musste und wagte es nicht ihn noch etwas zu fragen, bis sie beim Fuchsbau ankamen und er sich von ihm verabschiedete.

* * *

**2. Das Walpurgisnacht Open Air**

Harry rieb sich die Augen und sah sich im Zimmer um. Ron schien noch zu schlafen, dreht sich aber gefährlich Nahe an die Bettkante, sodass er im nächsten Augenblick mit einem Poltern aus dem Bett fiel. 

"AU! Was zum...?" Ron rappelte sich auf und blickte zu Harry, der sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte. 

"Morgen Ron."

"Harry!" quiekte Ron, " wann bist du denn gestern Nacht gekommen? Warum hab ich das nicht mitbekommen?" 

"Ich war einfach ins Haus geschlichen und wollte dich wecken. Du hast aber geschlafen wie ein Stein, da hab ich mich hier hingelegt." Harry stand nun auch auf und klopfte sich in den schmerzenden Rücken. "Der Boden ist ganz schön hart." Murmelte er.

"Wenn du mich geweckt hättest, hätte ich noch ne Matratze geholt, aber egal. Lass uns runter gehen und frühstücken! Die werden sich freuen, wenn sie dich sehen." 

Am Frühstückstisch begrüßte Mrs. Weasley Harry schon herzlich und bot ihm eine riesige Portion Pfannkuchen an, die er nicht ablehnte. Harry sah sofort, dass etwas los sein musste, denn auch Rons Brüder Charly und Bill saßen am Tisch und schienen sich mit Percy über irgendwelche Bands zu streiten, während Fred und George wieder aussahen als würden sie etwas aushecken. Ginny, die dem Streitgespräch zuhörte, blickte, als sie Harry bemerkte, nervös in eine andere Richtung. Sie war vernarrt in ihn, würde es aber nie im Leben zu geben. Es war einfach herrlich wieder bei den Weasleys sein zu dürfen und sich nicht jeden Tag mit den Dursleys abzuplagen.

Wenige Tage später war es dann auch schon so weit. Sie hatten sich Zelte und Verpflegung mitgenommen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Festival. 

Bill erzählte auf dem Weg, wie er an die letzten Karten rangekommen war und wie er sich schon darauf freute seine Lieblingsband zu sehen, die sich "Blinde Gardinen" nannte. Es muss eine recht rockige Band sein, dachte sich Harry, als er Bills Lederkluft, die Stiefel und seine langen Haare betrachtete. 

"Nichts geht über NightWitch!" warf Rons Mutter ein.

"Ja," murrte Bill," aber die sind mir doch etwas zu kitschig."

"Sie haben aber dieses Festival gegründet." Verteidigte sich Mrs. Weasley, " Sie waren die erste Band, die dort gespielt hat."

"Mum! Das ist doch Blödsinn! Dieses Festival gibt es seit über 700 Jahren! Die können damals gar nicht gespielt haben." 

"Natürlich haben sie das!"

"Also mir gefällt ja RammaGay am besten" meinte Percy auf einmal.

"Dich hat keiner gefragt!!!!" brüllten beide auf einmal

"Das geht jetzt schon seit Tagen so.", sagte Ron genervt zu Harry und rollte mit den Augen. 

Harry war schon ganz gespannt auf dieses Festival. Er kannte keine einzige Band und konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, wie es dort zu gehe. Bis auf das große Quidditch Turnier, hatte Harry noch keine anderen magischen Veranstaltungen erlebt und mit jedem Schritt wuchs seine Vorfreude darauf. 

Mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels kamen sie schließlich auf dem Zeltplatz des Festivals an. 

Es war riesig. Tausende von Zelten reihten sich aneinander. Kleine und Große, Bunte und Graue, Krumme und Grade, Zelte so weit das Auge reichte. Harry sah Zauberer und Hexen mit den merkwürdigsten Frisuren und ausgefallensten Kleidungen rumlaufen, hörte die verschiedensten Sprachen und kam sich vor, wie am Treffpunkt der Welt. Hier und da sangen und lallten die Leute Lieder und Melodien, diskutierten über die Kleidung verschiedener Gruppen und stritten sich über die bessere Band. Er und Ron konnten es kaum erwarten, dass Zelt aufzubauen und auf das eigentliche Festivalgelände zu gehen. Als sie losmarschierten, hörten sie auf einmal eine vertraute Stimme.

"Harry? Ron? Hört ihr mich?" Die Stimme war ziemlich schwach und sie brauchten eine Weile, bis sie kapierten, dass die Stimme aus ihren Zauberstäben kam. "Ihr seid doch auch auf dem Festival? Wir treffen uns gleich an dem Met-Stand rechts vom Eingang. Bis gleich!" 

"Das war doch Hermine, oder spinne ich?", sagte Ron verblüfft. "Wie hat sie das denn wieder gemacht?" und schaute verwundert auf den Zauberstab.

"Bestimmt hat sie wieder einen neuen Zauber gelernt."

Das war typisch für Hermine. Sie war fast immer mit Büchern zu sehen in Hogwarts und lernte bis zum umfallen, was sich auch in ihren guten Noten widerspiegelte. 

Und wie versprochen stand Hermine am Met-Stand und winkte ihnen zu. Diesmal aber ohne Bücher. 

"Na, wie findet ihr den Plauder-Zauber? Man kann wie mit einem Telefon miteinander reden. Man muss nur loquaculus und den Namen der Person sagen, mit der man sprechen will." 

"Hast du das in den Ferien gelernt?" Fragte Ron erstaunt.

"Natürlich," antwortete Hermine überrascht," Solche Zauber sind doch wichtig!." 

Somit war es für Harry perfekt. Seine beiden besten Freunde, Ron und Hermine, waren dort und ihn erwartete ein wunderbarer Tag auf einem riesigen Festival, was durch nichts mehr gestört werden konnte. Dachte er, als noch im selben Moment eine ebenfalls vertraute Stimme auftauchte. Diesmal aber nicht aus den Zauberstab, sondern genau hinter ihnen.

"Sie mal an, Potter, Granger und sogar Weasley! Was musstet ihr denn diesmal verkaufen? Deine Schwester, Weasley?" Es war natürlich Draco Malfoy, der sie mit seinem spöttischen Blick musterte und hinter ihm standen wie immer Crabbe und Goyle, die hirnloser denn je aussahen.

"Und Malfoy? Was willst du hier? Hat dein Vater die Schnauze voll von dir?", konterte Harry und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Malfoy, der etwas irritiert von Harrys Reaktion war, blickte ihn zornig an.

"Halt bloß die Klappe, Potter. Mein Vater ist auch hier und wir können sogar Backstage!" Dann wandte er sich zu Hermine, die ihn trotzig ansah. "Was ist Granger? Haben sie deine Schlammbluteltern nicht auf 's Gelände gelassen?" Er lachte laut auf und ging mit seinen beiden Schoßhunden davon und wirkte wie ein König, der über seine Ländereien stolzierte. 

"Grrr. Dieser Malfoy," brummelte Ron und ballte die Fäuste, " irgendwann hau ich ihm eine rein. Aber so richtig!" 

Harrys Stimmung war zwar etwas gedämpft, doch hatte er keine Lust sich von Malfoy die Laune und die Freude auf dieses Festival zu vermiesen. Schließlich war es ihr erstes Festival und Harry hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, das Gleiche wie sein Vater zu erleben.

Während sie über das Gelände schlenderten, mal hier an einem Stand stehen blieben um sich die Angebote anzusehen, mal da an einer Bude standen um sich ein Butterbier zu holen, hellte sich Harrys Stimmung immer mehr auf. Im Hintergrund hörten sie ab und zu Bands spielen, dessen Namen ihnen selten was sagten. Manchmal erzählte Ron etwas zu einer Band, was er von seinen Eltern oder seinen Brüdern gehört hatte. Gegen Abend sah Harry ein paar Leute mit Plakaten rumlaufen, auf denen stand. ‚Hansi kommt, der Mond geht auf!', was er zuerst nicht verstand. Als er dann aber die "Blinden Gardinen" und deren Sänger auf der Bühne sah, musste er lachen. Es war ein stattlicher Mann mit einem breiten Mondgesicht, der dort in einem schäbigen Umhang stand und dessen Zauberhut auf dem Kopf aussah wie ein umgeknickter Baum. Seine Stimme aber war beachtlich. Zuerst klang sie wie die eines Barden und er sang ein Lied von Merlin und König Arthus, als sie aber das nächste Lied begannen, wurde sie tiefer und rauchiger. Nun hörte man auch die hohe Gitarren und den rockigen Bass. Und natürlich sahen Harry, Ron und Hermine von weitem, wie Bill mit seinen Freunden mitten in der Menge herumsprang und lauthals die Texte mitgrölte. Harry hörten aber auch noch andere Bands, die teilweise leicht mittelalterlich klangen, aber immer passend das fröhliche Geschehen auf dem Gelände begleiteten. Als sie zusammen an einem Stand mit Bandartikeln stöberten, tippte jemand auf Harrys Schulter. 

"Hallo Harry! Das nenne ich eine Überraschung!"

Als Harry sich umdrehte, erkannte er ihn sofort an seinem geflickten Umhang und den grauen Haaren. Es war Remus Lupin und Harry und die anderen wären vor Freude fast in die Höhe gesprungen. 

"Was machen sie denn hier, Lupin?" fragte Hermine, die immer noch nicht begreifen konnte, dass ein ehemaliger Lehrer von Hogwarts auf solch einem Festival war. Für sie war es absurd, dass ein Lehrer sich hier amüsierte. 

"Wieso?" fragte Lupin mit einem etwas verdutztem Gesicht, "Als Lehrer wird man doch wohl auch seinen Spaß haben dürfen, oder ?" Er lachte bei den Worten und blickte sich um zu einem Stand, der hinter ihm war. "Severus ist auch hier," er deutete zu der Bude," Er beschwert sich gerade über die Zaubertränke, die sie dort anbieten. Meint, dass sei alles falsch zusammengebraut." Lupin schüttelte den Kopf, "Versteht einfach keinen Spaß."

Das war jetzt für Harry absurd und er hätte es auch nicht geglaubt, wenn er Snape nicht am Stand gesehen hätte, wie er gerade mit einem Zaubertrank vor dem Budenbesitzer rumfuchtelte und sichtlich sauer zu seien schien. Es war das Letzte, was Harry jetzt erwartet hätte. Ein riesiges Festival auf dem abermillionen Menschen rumliefen und er musste ausgerechnet Snape dort treffen. Ron fiel vor Schreck eine Kiste mit ‚Seilbahn to Sally' Steckern runter und auch Hermine sah ziemlich überrascht aus. Ihr Weltbild war schließlich ganz zerstört, als Lupin, der bemerkte, wie die Stimmung sich Richtung Null Punkt bewegte, noch hinzufügte:

"Ach, Dumbledor ist auch hier. Der amüsiert sich prächtig bei den Stand mit den Umhängen, die ihre Schrift und Farbe verändern." 

"Was?" ,sagte Harry überrascht," Dumbledore ist hier auf diesem Festival?" Irgendwie hatte er gerade ein bildliche Vorstellung, wie der Direktor von Hogwarts mit einem leuchtend grünen Umhang und der bunten Aufschrift "Ich bin der Direx!" durch die Schule lief. Jedoch kam ihm im nächsten Moment der Gedanke an einen Snape mit einem Band-T-shirt noch weitaus absurder vor.

"Sicher, der will sich doch auch NightWitch ansehen. Ich weiß noch als wir sie das erste mal gesehen haben. Da waren James, Sirius und Peter noch da. Wir waren in eurem Alter und haben nur Blödsinn angestellt. Severus hat damals...oh!" Lupins Blick wanderte zu einer großen Bühne, die mit Fackeln und kleinen schwebenden Kerzen beleuchtet wurde. Eine große Menschenmenge fing an sich dort zu sammeln. "Ich glaube wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn wir noch einen guten Platz bekommen wollen." Er lächelte zu Harry und sah dann etwas genervt zu dem Trankstand. "Severus, hör auf zu meckern, und beweg dich, sonst verpasst du das Beste!"

Harry wollte bloß weg und sich nicht durch Snape die Laune verderben lassen. "Ähm, wir gehen schon mal vor und suchen uns dort hinten einen Platz." Die drei winkten Lupin noch einmal zu und verschwanden dann schnell in den Massen des Publikums. Sie fanden einen guten Platz, der nicht zu sehr in der Menge war, aber von dem man die Bühne wunderbar sehen konnte. Harry erkannte sogar ein paar Schüler aus Hogwarts und meinte ein oder zwei andere Lehrer zu erkennen, aber er wusste noch nicht, wer und was ihm an diesem Abend noch alles begegnen würde.

Allmählich wurde es ruhiger um sie herum. Harry sah noch ein paar Leute, die sich eilig nach vorne drängten und welche, die sich auf ihre Besen gesetzt hatten um die Bühne besser sehen zu können, aber von verärgerten SecurityZauberern dazu aufgefordert wurden, ihre Besen abzugeben, da sie auf dem Gelände verboten waren. Als dann eine kleine Gestalt mit wallendem dunklen Haar auf die Bühne trat, wurden auch die letzten, die noch plapperten, still. 

"Willkommen meine lieben Damen und Herren zum 35. Magic Open Air!" Brüllte der Mann mit einer Stimme, die nach Harrys Meinung nicht zu seiner kleinen Statur passte. Lautes Klatschen und Pfeifen war die Antwort des Publikums, wobei man aus einigen Reihen Rufe hörte, wie "Runter von der Bühne, David!" und "Gut gebrüllt, BabyLion!" 

"Er ist ein Animagus.", sagte eine Stimme neben Harry. Es war Lupin, der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte und hinter ihm stand kein anderer als Snape, der Potter wie immer finster ansah.

"Sieh mal einer an, Mr. Potter.", war das einzige, was er sagte und Harry war froh darüber, dass er sich gleich von ihnen abwand und einige Schritte weiter vorne hinstellte. 

"Ich weiß, ich weiß." Sagte der kleine Mann auf der Bühne wieder und blickte etwas schmollend in die Runde," Ihr wollt mich nicht sehen, aber diesmal mach ich nun mal die Ansage und meine Stimme ist auch nicht zu verachten und...." 

"Dann mach zu, BabyLion! Wir wollen NightWitch sehen!"

Jubel war zu hören und David, der immer noch auf der Bühne stand verabschiedete sich mit einem gemurmelten "Na gut, bitte, da habt ihr sie". Doch konnte er es wohl nicht unterlassen, sich etwas aufzuspielen und verwandelte sich in einen Löwen. Einen ziemlich kleinen Löwen, der mit seiner puscheligen Mähne eher wie eine zu groß geratene Katze aussah. Schallendes Gelächter war zu hören und nun verließ er endlich mit eingekniffenem Schwanz die Fläche.

Es wurde schlagartig still. Harry hatte das Gefühl, die Luft anhalten zu müssen um nicht aufzufallen und er sah, wie sich die dunkle Wolkendecke über ihnen wie auf Befehl öffnete und einen hellen Sichelmond zum Vorschein brachte. Auf der Bühne erschien ein Frau, die in einem dunkelrotem Schleppenkleid und einem schwarzen mit Edelsteinen verzierten Diadem, das wie eine Krone aus schwarzen Dornen auf dem Haupt saß, bis zum Ende der Bühne schritt. Die Fackeln waren erloschen und auch die Kerzen brannten nicht mehr. Nur der weiße Mond erleuchtete die Bühne wie mit einem Scheinwerfer. Ihr Gesicht, was Harry erst erkennen konnte, als sie zum Rande der Bühne trat, war blass und schmal, ihre Augen waren unnatürlich dunkel und schwarz geschminkt und ihr weißes Haar schimmerte silbern und war mit kleinen Kristallen geschmückt. Was ihm aber besonders auffiel, war, dass sie weder jung noch alt wirkte. Es war einfach nicht einzuschätzen. Sie war fast etwas unheimlich und unmenschlich, aber strahlte dennoch eine mysteriöse Schönheit aus.

"Man sagt, sie sei eine Eihexe", flüsterte Lupin ihm zu, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. 

"Eihexe?", fragte Harry. Er hatte dieses Wort noch nie gehört und wusste damit nichts anzufangen. Bevor Lupin ihm aber eine Antwort geben konnte, fing sie an zu singen. 

Es war als, würde etwas die Luft zerschneiden, so hell war ihre Stimme. Sie sang ein Lied von einer Sonnenfinsternis und dass sie wie diese Sonne ruhen möchte, doch wird man ihr diesen Wunsch nie erfüllen. Es war traumhaft und Harry bemerkte, wie immer mehr Lichter im Publikum erschienen. Sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe wie Feuerzeuge in die Luft gehalten und schwangen sie im Takt der Musik hin und her. Als sie das Lied beendete, grölte und applaudierte die Menge. Hermine und Ron waren nicht weniger begeistert als Harry und besonders Ron, der seinen Blick nicht von der Sängerin abwenden konnte, pfiff und klatschte so laut er konnte. Die nächsten Lieder waren nicht mit der Ballade am Anfang zu vergleichen. Sie behielt zwar ihre Opernstimme bei, aber die Musik war schneller und rockiger. Die Sängerin, deren Name Agan Zalaggah war, motivierte die Fans zum Mitsingen und Klatschen. Auch Lupin schien alle Texte auswendig zu können und sang, oder eher gesagt, jaulte die Lieder mit, wobei Harry jetzt verstand, warum sich Snape einige Schritte von ihm entfernt hatte. Es folgten mehrere Zugaben und das Konzert schien kein Ende zu nehmen, doch nach dem Lied "Over the hills and far away" sah Zalaggah recht erschöpft aus und verkündete, dass sie nun das letzte Lied gespielt hätten und zur Überraschung vieler Fans gab sie auch bekannt, dass dies erst einmal ihr letztes Konzert sei. Trotz der enttäuschten Gesichter gaben sie noch einmal Alles an Applaus und NightWitch verließ die Bühne.

Der Platz leerte sich schnell und Harry erfuhr von Lupin nur noch, dass er dieses Jahr nicht der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste würde, da sie schon einen Zauberer namens Mendax Skulker dafür genommen hätten. Danach verloren sie sich durch das Gewühl des sich auflösenden Publikums und Harry hatte nicht mehr die Gelegenheit ihn nach der Eihexe zu fragen. Er konnte sich darunter nichts vorstellen und die Art, wie Lupin ihm das zugeflüstert hatte, wirkte, als sei es etwas Verbotenes oder Geheimnisvolles . 

Der Platz hatte sich gelehrt und es war schon recht spät, als Harry, Ron und Hermine das Gelände verließen. Ron hatte sich eine Flagge mit einem Nightwitch Motiv gekauft und war völlig begeistert von Zalaggah.

"Wollen wir uns nicht ein Autogramm holen?", fragte er und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich weiß nicht. Kommen wir denn überhaupt Backstage?"

"Wir können doch deinen Umhang benutzen." Ron war einfach nicht klein zu kriegen und Harry war auch nicht abgeneigt von dem Gedanken ein Autogramm zu bekommen. Er könnte ja Lupin eins mitbringen, dachte er sich. 

Hermine gab nur ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich und grummelte ein leises "Ihr spinnt doch", vor sich hin. 

Ron hatte das bemerkt. "Du musst ja nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst oder Angst hast irgendwelche Regeln zu brechen." 

"Euch alleine Backstag zu lassen wäre unverantwortlich!", antwortete sie empört und blickte dann etwas verlegen zur Seite, "Aber meine Eltern werden sich Sorgen machen, wenn ich jetzt nicht zu ihnen gehe."

"Ok!", sagte Harry nun und grinste," dann werden wir uns, wenn alle schlafen gegangen sind am Eingang treffen. Wir sagen dir mit dem Plauderzauber Bescheid, Hermine." 

Sie war zwar nicht sehr begeistert davon, willigte aber schließlich ein und eilte mit schnellen Schritten davon. Ron war überglücklich von dem Gedanken Zalaggah persönlich zu sehen und Harry stellte sich gerade das Gesicht von Draco vor, wenn er ihm das Autogramm unter die Nase halten würde, als ihm einfiel, dass sie auch Backstage waren. Aber was machten die Malfoys dort eigentlich? Es war doch nur den Bandmitgliedern und ihren Familien gestattet den Platz zu nutzen und Bill hatte erzählt, dass weder Karten noch die richtigen Beziehungen etwas brachten um dort zu zelten. Harry hatte auf einmal ein mulmiges Gefühl. Er wusste nur nicht, ob es am Gedanken lag, Malfoy dort zu treffen oder ob es etwas anderes war, was ihm nicht behagte. Aber jetzt würde er Ron nicht mehr davon abbringen können und somit kehrten sie zu ihrem Zeltplatz zurück, wo die Weasleys noch wach waren und eifrig über das Festival und die Bands diskutierten.

* * *

_Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte bis hierhin gefallen und wenn ihr wollt, werde ich die nächsten Kapitel hier veröffentlichen  Eure Caedes
_


End file.
